1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental panel having a glass plate to which a number of small faceted glass stones are fixed in an ornamental arrangement, and a mirror plate spaced from the glass plate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Different kinds of ornamental panels are known, including ones provided with faceted glass stones in an ornamental arrangement on a transparent plate as described in Swiss patent no. 654065.
However, there is a need to create new ornamental panels characterized by special optical and esthetic effects.